The Moon
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Walaupun bulan bersinar ditemani bintang-bintang, cahayanya takkan tenggelam dalam cahaya bintang-bintang tersebut. Dia tetap menonjol, dan membuat orang terkagum-kagum / Warning : AU – OOC – Typo / RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic** : The Moon © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair** : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : AU – OOC – Typo (maybe)

**Summary** : Walaupun bulan bersinar ditemani bintang-bintang, cahayanya takkan tenggelam dalam cahaya bintang-bintang tersebut. Dia tetap menonjol, dan membuat orang terkagum-kagum / Warning : AU – OOC – Typo / RnR?

**— HAPPY** **READING —**

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

Aku sedang menaruh buku kedalam loker, saat dia membuka lokernya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokerku. Hanya berjarak 2 loker.

Kulihat dia menaruh barang-barangnya, dan dengan cepat menutup pintu lokernya. Saat dia berbalik, beberapa anak perempuan mengerumuninya. Ada yang memberinya surat, coklat, dan hadiah-hadiah lain, tapi dia tidak menanggapi perempuan-perempuan itu sama sekali. Kutatap dia dari jauh. Dia memang tampan.

Tapi, mungkin aku telah menyukai orang yang salah. Aku menyukai Kai Toshiki, siswa paling diincar oleh para siswi di sekolah ini.

-oOo-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Card Capital, sebuah toko kartu yang didirikan oleh orang tuaku, tapi semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, toko ini dijalankan oleh pamanku.

"Aku kembali, Shin," aku memasuki toko. Saat sudah tiba di dalam Card Capital, aku mendapati seorang pria berambut hijau.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Misaki?" Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku. Pria itu adalah manager Card Capital sekaligus pamanku, Shin.

"Hn," aku segera melepas jas sekolahku dan memasang celemek kerja, lalu duduk di tempat kasir. Seekor kucing abu-abu terlihat gembira melihat kedatanganku dan mulai mengeong, lalu kembali tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit aku duduk di kursi kasir sambil membaca buku, tiba-tiba pintu Card Capital terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut coklat. Mata hijaunya terlihat dingin seperti biasa. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pamanku, Shin.

"Oh, Kai. Kau sudah datang?" Shin tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ya. Barangku sudah di depan, boleh aku taruh barangku sekarang?" Kai bertanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kamarnya sudah dikosongkan," Shin mengangguk. Kai pun keluar dari toko.

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku bertanya pada Shin.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Mulai hari ini kau tinggal dengan Kai, ya. Aku akan tinggal di apartemenku yang kupakai saat SMA dulu," Shin memberitahuku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku terkejut dengan pemberitahuan mendadak itu.

"Kai itu, keponakan temanku. Sejak orang tua Kai meninggal, temanku itu yang mengurus Kai. Karena Kai terus mengeluh padanya tentang jarak rumah dan sekolahnya yang terlalu jauh, akhirnya dia meminta bantuanku,"

"Eh, i-itu berarti aku harus tinggal berdua dengannya?" aku bertanya sambil menahan agar semburat merah muda tidak muncul di pipiku.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa akur dengannya," Shin tersenyum.

-oOo-

"Dah! Aku pergi. Kalian berdua yang akur, ya!" Shin melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

Aku melambaikan tangan pelan, sedangkan Kai hanya berdiri di sampingku dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Setelah mobil Shin menghilang di kejauhan kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sampai di dalam rumah, Kai langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu segera masuk ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam,

Tanganku sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan-bahan lainnya, sampai...

"Makan malamnya apa?" Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba mengagetkanku sampai-sampai aku hampir menjatuhkan sendok yang kupegang.

_"Lobster mac and cheese,"_ aku menjawab sambil berusaha agar tidak gugup.

"Oh," dia mengambil sendok kecil dan mulai mencicipi masakanku.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang," dia terlihat berpikir, sedangkan aku memasang wajah ingin tau.

Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil sekotak mentega dan sendok yang sedang kupegang. Dia mulai mengerjakan masakanku.

"Nah, ini kau coba," dia mengulurkan sesendok hasil masakannya padaku. Aku menerima suapannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak tersipu.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali! Kai, kau hebat!" Aku memekik kegirangan. Rasa masakannya benar-benar lezat.

"Siapkan di piring. Aku sudah lapar," dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasanya. Dia pun berbalik dan keluar dari dapur.

"Baik, Chef!" Aku tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyajikan masakankanku—eh, maksudku masakan kami—di piring.

Kami pun menikmati makan malam bersama di meja makan.

"Kalau begini, kita seperti pengantin baru, ya,"

Mataku membulat. "A-apa?" Pipiku mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hanya bercanda," wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh. _Hahaha..."_ aku tertawa garing.

Kai hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terpaku pada jendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bulannya indah," jawabnya sambil terus memandangi bulan lewat jendela.

"Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu," lanjutnya.

"Mengingatkanmu pada apa?" Aku penasaran, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanku dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

-oOo-

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Wah! Misaki rajin ya," Akari tersenyum sambil melihatku yang sedang membaca buku yang berisi resep masakan.

"Memang salah kalau aku baca buku resep?" Aku bertanya sambil tetap fokus pada deretan huruf yang tercetak di buku tersebut.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi, mau masak untuk siapa? Untuk pamanmu?"

"Eh, bukan. Itu untuk..." Aku ragu untuk memberitahunya tentang Kai yang sekarang tinggal denganku.

"Untuk siapa?" Akari penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu" aku tak memalingkan pandanganku dari buku.

"Yah! Misaki pelit!" Akari memasang wajah kesal.

Aku tidak menanggapi Akari yang sedang kesal, dan terus membaca buku yang kupegang. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara beberapa anak perempuan. Karena penasaran, aku menghentikan kegiatanku, dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa perempuan sedang mengerubungi Kai seperti biasanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh, dan tanpa sengaja, mata kita saling bertemu. Dia hanya menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu.

-oOo-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. Card Capital sedang tutup karena Shin ingin beristirahat. Hal baiknya, aku tak perlu bekerja hari ini.

"Aku pulang," kataku sembari masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah, aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah pemandangan. Kai sedang memangku seorang perempuan dan wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Ma-maaf," dengan wajah merah, aku berlari ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Sampai di kamar, aku terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke pintu. Pikiranku terasa panas. Sepertinya aku cemburu.

_"Tok tok tok"_

Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkanku. Dengan ragu aku buka pintu kamarku.

"A-ada apa?" Aku bertanya pada pria berambut coklat yang berdiri di depanku ini.

"Dia sudah pulang," Kai berbicara tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Oh," aku menundukkan kepala dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"A-aku akan membuat makan malam," kataku sambil berjalan menuju dapur dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku memasak dan menghidangkan masakanku tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Dia juga hanya terdiam.

Sambil makan, kutatap bulan yang sedang bersinar lewat jendela. Bulan itu terlihat indah. Setidaknya melihat bulan yang indah ini dapat sedikit menghiburku.

-oOo-

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah dengan lesu. Aku terus mengingat apa yang kulihat tadi malam, dan tiap mengingatnya, hatiku serasa panas. Apalagi, Kai juga tak berbicara sepatah kata pun padaku.

"Hai, Misaki!" Akari menyapaku begitu aku tiba di sekolah.

"Hn," aku duduk di kursiku dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa?" Akari bertanya padaku.

"Tak ada," aku berbohong.

"Ayolah Misaki, cerita padaku. Ada apa?" Dia menampilkan wajah khawatir.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi aku baru saja melihatnya dengan perempuan lain,"

"Eh, benarkah? Siapa?" Akari bertanya ingin tahu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"

"Eh, kenapa? Ayolah Misaki, aku inikan sahabatmu," Akari memohon padaku, tapi aku tak menanggapinya.

_"KRING..."_

Bel pun berbunyi, dan pelajaran dimulai.

-oOo-

Sekolah usai, dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dengan lesu, kulangkahkan kaki menuju rumah.

Di perjalanan, aku melewati supermarket, dan tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut coklat keluar dari pintu supermarket tersebut sambil membawa belanjaan.

"Kai?" Aku menyentuh pundak pria tersebut. Pria itu berbalik dan menatapku datar.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku.

"Berbelanja untuk makan malam," jawabnya datar.

"Oh, sini aku bantu," aku mengambil sebagian belanjaannya dan membawanya dengan tanganku.

"Bulannya indah," dia menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan dan bintang-bintang.

Aku pun ikut menatap langit. "Iya. Sangat cantik,"

"Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu," dia menatap kearahku.

"Hah?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Tanpa mempedulikan kebingunganku, dia pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah. Aku pun menyusul di belakangnya.

Sampai di rumah, Kai langsung menuju dapur dan mulai memasak.

"Perlu kubantu?" Aku menawarkan diri.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau siapkan meja saja,"

"Baik," aku menyiapkan piring, sendok, dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kita pun mulai makan. Kali ini, Kai memasak _Dorayaki._

"Um... Enak!" Aku bersorak girang saat mencoba _Dorayaki_ buatan Kai. Kai menatapku datar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah, kenyangnya," kataku setelah menghabiskan makan malamku. Kulihat Kai menatapku. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia berdiri dan mendekatiku, dan tiba-tiba, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Mataku membulat.

"K-kai?" Aku menatapnya. Rona merah mulai muncul di pipiku.

Dengan perlahan, dia menjilati pergelangan tanganku. "Tanganmu belepotan madu," pipiku makin memerah mendengarnya.

Mataku bertemu dengan mata hijaunya. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya mendekati bibirku, dan akhirnya dia menciumku. Aku terkejut, dan hanya terdiam.

Dia mendorongku, mengakibatkan tubuhku berbaring di atas sofa, sedangkan tubuhnya menindih tubuhku. Bibirnya terus bermain dengan bibirku. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam bajuku. Menyadari hal itu, aku segera mendorongnya.

"Jaga kelakuanmu! Kau sudah punya kekasih!" Aku membentaknya.

"Perempuan yang waktu itu bukan siapa-siapa. Yang aku suka itu kau," dia menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Dia mulai menciumku lagi. Aku langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, dan berlari keluar rumah.

-oOo-

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria seperti itu? Dia dingin dan tidak menyenangkan," tanyaku dalam hati.

"Padahal, yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku," aku menyentuh bibirku pelan.

"Hey, kok jalan sendirian?" Seorang pria bertopi hitam muncul di hadapanku.

"Permisi," aku berusaha berjalan melewati pria itu.

"Eh, jangan buru-buru, Nona. Ayo kita bermain dulu," pria itu menarik pergelangan tanganku, dan menidurkanku di atas rumput dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!" Aku memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Pria itu lebih kuat dariku. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok pria muncul dan langsung memukul pria bertopi hitam hingga kabur.

"Kau tak apa?" Pria yang menolongku berjongkok dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

_"K-kai...hiks...A-aku_ takut~" ucapku sambil menangis.

"Jangan takut. Aku disini," katanya sambil mendekap tubuhku. Dia membelai pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku terus memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanyaku.

"Kejadian yang tadi. Saat makan malam. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kulakukan,"

"Tak apa aku sudah memaafkanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia menatapku. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong,"

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"A-aku benar-benar mencintaimu," dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dapat kulihat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Aku tersipu. Refleks, aku mencium pipinya. "A-aku juga mencintaimu," kataku dengan menundukkan kepala karena malu.

Dia mengangkat daguku perlahan dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kami pun berciuman selama beberapa detik.

Setelah dia melepaskan bibir kami, dia menatapku dalam, lalu menatap langit malam. "Bulannya indah,"

"Iya," aku mengiyakan.

"Sepertimu," kini dia menatapku lembut. Rona merah mulai muncul di pipiku.

"Walau banyak bintang disekelilingnya, bulan tidak tenggelam dalam cahaya bintang-bintang tersebut. Dia tetap menonjol, dan membuat orang terkagum-kagum,"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan tanpa disangka, dia membalas senyumanku.

* * *

**Author's** **Note :**

**Hallo, Minna-san! Kali ini saya membuat fanfic KaiSaki.**

**Saya buat fanfic ini pas ujian, jadinya** **rada aneh.**

**Saya harap para readers suka dengan fanfic saya :)**

**Banyak kekurangan?** **OOC ya?** **Gomen'nasai m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
